The Political Affair
by adorablyxniki
Summary: The race for Sentor has begun. During the race more than gloves are coming off. Pairings will change through out. Hiatus.


The Political Affair

PG-13

By: Niki

Ratings Will Change During the Story

**Summery:** The race for Genoa City Senator is on, during this race more than gloves are coming off.

**Main Cast:**

Jack Abbot [_Peter Bergman_  
Sharon Abbot [_Sharon Case_  
Nikki Newman [_Melody Thomas Scott_  
Ben Hollander [_Billy Warlock_  
Phyllis Newman [_Michelle Stattford_  
Ashley Abbot [_Eileen Davidson_  
Nick Newman [_Joshua Morrow_  
Brielle Abbot [_Megan Fox_  
Brad Carlton [_Don Diamont_  
Michael Baldwin [_Christian LeBlanc_  
David Chow [_Vincent Irizarry_

**The Pairings:** (who is or going to sleep with who)

Jack with Sharon, Phyllis, Nikki.  
Sharon with Jack, Brad, Nick.  
Nikki with Victor, David, Jack.  
Ben with Brielle [secretive, Ashley [flirtation?  
Phyllis with Nick, Jack, Michael [flirtation?  
Ashley with Brad, Michael.  
Nick with Phyllis, Sharon, Brielle [flirtation?  
Brielle with Ben [secretive, flirtation with Nick.  
Brad with Ashley, Sharon.  
Michael with Lauren Baldwin, Ashley, flirtation with Phyllis.  
David with Nikki.

**Chapter 1: Luncheons**

Jack and Ben sat in Jack's office, going over what Jack needed to say at the upcoming political debate.

"Now what if Newman says..." Ben began

"We've been over what she could say from feeding starving children in Africa to...to fish sticks for God's sake. I could use a break and so could you." Jack said cutting in, as he stood up from his desk and went over to the wet bar.

"Jack we need to go over every possibility that Newman and her team could think of. And I wouldn't have that brandy, Sharon and the kids should be here in a few minutes and you know how Sharon gets when you do." Ben said taking the brandy glass from Jack and sipped the drink as he sat back down.

Jack laughed and poured himself a glass of water. "You're right, thanks for reminding me Ben. The last thing I need is Sharon mad at me, and Brielle is right next to her mother in that respect." He said and sat back down drinking the water.

"Brielle is some kinda kid, the press loves her like you would not believe. She's like Paris Hilton for Wisconsin." Ben says sipping the brandy, he liked Brielle she was street-smart, funny, charming, sarcastically smart, stylish, breath takenly beautiful and oh so stunning. Her eyes were like crystals and her smile lit up the room. She was the presses girl-next-door beauty with values. She had more to offer than just sex appeal, she had class and was smarter than most campaigners Ben had worked with. She knew about politics the world, she didn't take the sugar candy coated crap the government and other politicians gave out, she knows about the world, politics. She knew when she's being lied to and isn't afraid of opening her mouth and speaking up. Brielle Abbot was some kinda woman, a woman Ben couldn't stop thinking about.

"Ben? Ben? Earth to Ben?" Jack shouted with concerned.

Ben looked at Jack. He must have spaced out; thinking about Brielle again...God this woman is going to be the death of me. Ben thought to himself. "Yeah?" Ben asked Jack.

"You okay Ben? You were just staring off into the ceiling for a few minutes." Jack said with concerned.

"I was thinking about the upcoming debate and that lucheon on Tuesday." Ben covered. He was really thinking about those two things but they took a back seat, the main thing he was thinking about was Jack's 19 year old daughter, Brielle.

"Luncheon? Oh Christ Ben, those things are always boring and Noah and Brie hate the other children there, they say their snotty and rude. And Sharon says the same about the other politician's wives." Jack said making a displeasure face.

"Jack, this is pretty important. Sharon and the kids can handle..."

"Sharon and the kids can handle what? Stuck up snotty valley families? The families who think carbon monoxide is a singing group? Oh my dear Ben don't you know anything?" Brielle said pushing the office door open and setting the bag of Chinese take-out on the desk with a grin.

"Hi sweet pea. Take it easy on Ben, he hasn't dealt with you long enough." Jack said kissing his daughter's hand.

"Hi daddy, I'm not making any promises. Afternoon Hollander." Brielle said with a smile as Sharon and Noah entered the office with drinks.

"Afternoon Princess." Ben said bluntly with the same smile of sarcastic-ness Brielle had.

"Hey are we missing another round with Brie and Ben?" Sharon asked jokingly as she kissed Jack's cheek.

"Ah Nah. It just started." Jack said with a small laugh.

"Who's wining so far?" Noah asked sitting on Jack's lap, while he chewed on the pork stick.

"I think Brielle's ahead by a few. Ben always loses when it comes to battle with Brielle." Jack said laughing as he took out the Chinese food cartons out.

"Ha ha very funny, make fun of the guy that can make you say, Life's like a box of fish sticks, at your next debate." Ben said sipping the brandy then setting it down.

"I can make you smell like fish sticks if I have to go to that luncheon." Brie said picking up a shrimp and eating it.

"I can make you wear an ugly K-Mart dress to that luncheon." Ben said.

"Oh yeah? Well I can…" Brie began

"Whoa whoa, let's retract the claws you two." Sharon said laughing, Brielle could argue like no tomorrow. She thought her daughter and Ben would be great together, both were smart and good-looking. Only if they admitted they liked each other, for god's sake it's in their body language. But Sharon won't but in….for now anyways.

"Claws retracted." Brielle said with a smile and sat on Ben's lap. "See?" she smiled.

"Yep claws gone." Ben said repositioning Brielle on his lap. Her legs were soft and smooth like silk. He hated when she wore shorts and sat on him.

Brie loved when Ben put his hands on her she would never tell that self-righteous baby that though. She crossed her legs and got comfortable on Ben's lap. His suit pants rubbed against her bare legs and a little smile came across her face. If only her parents and brother weren't there, she'd be on his desk on her back with him on top of her in less than 10 seconds.

Nikki buttoned her blouse as she watched David put his pants back on. _Office sex was one of the world's greatest things._ Nikki thought "Must you put those back on?" Nikki whined as he zipped his suit pants up.

"Unfortunately yes." David said with a sigh and kissed Nikki on her lips. "But I'll be back for dinner...Fish sticks good?" He said kissing her again.

Nikki opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to fight with hers. Victor hasn't made her feel this good in years. "Sounds great, I'll be waiting." She said pulling back from their kiss.

"We need to do luncheons more often. " David said smiling.

"Yes we do." Nikki said kissing him again.

To Be Continued

What do you think of Chapter 1?  
All comments, good & bad, welcomed


End file.
